State of Grace
by JessieBlack28
Summary: Luego de conocerse durante una doble cita, Edward queda atrapado por la caprichosa y terriblemente gruñona prima de Rosalie Hale. Bella Swan suponía un enorme reto y Edward Masen adoraba los desafíos. TH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, la idea del fic si :)**

* * *

―Edward, ¿te gustaría ir al cenar conmigo?

―Ni loco.

―Por favor.

―No.

Edward cerró la computadora portátil y se puso de pie. Emmett lo había acosado la última semana para que lo acompañase a una estúpida cita con Rosalie Hale, porque la prima de ella ―que viene desde Phoenix ―no podía quedarse sola.

―Ella es hermosa ―le aseguró Emmett

Y su mejor amigo quería que él fuera el acompañante de la otra chica. Edward ya sabía lo que seguía, luego descubría que en realidad la otra chica era horripilante y tendría que vivir con la terrible experiencia de una lengua poco higiénica en su boca.

―¿Te suena el nombre de Mildred Lee? ―preguntó Edward retóricamente. Mildred había sido una de _esas _chicas con las que Emmett lo había obligado a salir. Una historia de terror digna de Halloween.

Emmett gimió.

―¡Por favor! ―le rogó ―De verdad quiero ver a Rosalie hoy. Es el gran día, ¿sabes?

Rosalie Hale era la chica más caliente de la preparatoria local de Forks; rubia, alta y de ojos azules, el sueño de Emett: una Barbie tamaño real.

―Digamos que acepto ―dijo Edward prestándole más atención a su mejor amigo ―¿Yo que gano?

Emmett arrugó el ceño. Lucía como un niño desesperado. Eso mismo parecía, a pesar de su cuerpo fortachon y amedrentador, su cabello azabache rizado y sonrisa _Colgate, _un tierno y tontuelo niño capaz de dar cualquier cosa por Rosalie Hale.

―La satisfacción de ayudarme.

Edward alzó la ceja.

―¿En serio, Emmett? Veo el futuro, y con esas ganancias, no veo que vayas a ser novio de la chica Hale.

―Te daré lo que sea. Lo que quieras. Sólo sal conmigo.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. _Oh, esta era su oportunidad._

* * *

―Me veo guapo. ―dijo Emmett cuando abordaron el flamante Jeep Wrangler. Se echó un último vistazo en el retrovisor antes de detener el automóvil frente a la casa de Rosalie ―Ella también es muy afortunada de tenerme a sus pies. ―farfulló y acto seguido bajó para ir hasta la puerta.

Edward lo observó desde su lugar en el asiento de copiloto. Emmett estaba totalmente flipado por la chica Hale. Bueno, esa mujer tenía unas curvas… interesantes.

Rosalie salió de inmediato y detrás de ella otra figura exquisita. Ella era como la chica más hermosa que los ojos de Edward jamás habían observado; se le antojo una especie de ninfa. Algo de otro mundo. Forcejeó con la puerta que no quiso abrirse y bajó a prisa del Jeep.

―Vaya, pero si es el mismísimo Edward Masen en persona ―musitó con sorna Rosalie. Ella le conocía varios trapos sucios a Edward. ―¿Pensé que habíamos quedado en conseguirle una cita decente a mi prima? ―dijo Rosalie mirando fijamente a Emmett.

Edward la ignoró olímpicamente. Se enfocó en la dulce castaña que se escondía detrás de la chica Hale. Ahora, esa mujer si era perfecta; la piel de ella era cremosa y contrastaba perfectamente con su rostro en forma de corazón. Los ojos color chocolate de la prima de Rosalie lo miraron intensamente.

―¿No crees todo lo que dice tu prima, no? Soy Edward Masen, por cierto ―dijo Edward extendiéndole la mano.

Ella dudó en tomarla.

―Soy Bella Swan, lamentablemente Edward no estoy interesada.

* * *

Fría y aburrida. _Maldita, bruja _pensó Edward malhumorado. Mientras Emmett hablaba hasta por los codos con Rosalie, él debía soportar a la gruñona prima de Phoenix. Ah, Bella era terriblemente hermosa. Demasiado para su propio bien, pero tenía una actitud que dejaba mucho que desear.

Habían viajado hasta Port Angeles a un restaurante de comida italiana. Bella no se hartaba de repetir lo horrible que era Forks, con todo y la lluvia.

―Estupendo. La próxima vez no vengas de vacaciones por aquí ―le aconsejó sonriendo falsamente.

Bella se dedicó a ignorarlo majestuosamente el resto de la velada.

Bien, ella podía irse al infierno. Él tenía muchas más admiradoras por ahí, por una que se le escapara no iba a terminarse el mundo.

Sin embargo, Isabella –de ahí venía el diminutivo de Bella –seguía siendo tan hermosa como su prima. Incluso más. Pero eso no le daba derecho a tratar a Edward como un pueblerino aburrido.

Él no era un pueblerino. Bueno, sí lo era. Pero no aburrido.

―¿Normalmente sueles amargarte los fines de semana?

Bella rodó los ojos.

―¿Normalmente sueles intentar quedar bien con todas las mujeres?

Edward suspiró. ―¿Qué te dijo exactamente Rose sobre mí? ―inquirió molesto ―Necesito saber como defenderme. Esa prima tuya me odia, ya te digo. ¿Te mencionó algo sobre alguna amiga de ella que salió conmigo? Porque todo eso es mentira, tengo pruebas.

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―Tal vez lo hizo. Tal vez me mostró fotos. ¿Sabías que Facebook puede ser una red social peligrosa? ¿No? Bueno, lo es. Nunca sabes donde te van a etiquetar.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

_Estúpida chica. Estúpida (y jodidamente hermosa) chica._

―Ya veo. Así que te has hecho una opinión personal sobre mí sin siquiera conocerme. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de ti? No respondas. Me parece que te falta un novio y algo de sexo. ―escupió molesto. Instantáneamente reparó en lo que había dicho.

_Dios, si mi madre me escucha… _pensó consternado.

Los ojos de Bella se volvieron acuosos.

―Lo siento, Isabella. No quise… hay no. No llores. ―le rogó Edward.

Ver a una mujer llorar era tan horrible como soportar a un niño de tres años llorar. En ambas situaciones Edward se olvidaba de controlar la situación.

―Eres un idiota ―le reprochó Bella ―Sólo accedí a salir contigo porque mi prima realmente quiere a Emmett y me aseguró que, aunque eras un completo imbécil, yo iba a divertirme contigo.

Edward no replicó.

―Tampoco estoy feliz. ¿Crees que deseó estar conversando con un pueblerino poco atractivo como tú? Podría estar viendo _Keepin' up with the Kardashians, _y en cambio estoy aquí. Y para tu información, no necesito sexo o un novio. Idiota ―Bella se detuvo para respirar.

Edward se rio. Ella era hilarante.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió Bella enfurecida.

_Y verla molesta es tan divertido, _pensó Edward. Ella parecía un gatito molesto por perder su bola de estambre.

―Nada. Sólo me he dado cuenta que esto ha sido la conversación más larga que hemos tenido durante hasta ahora.

Bella sacudió la cabeza en un acto de desesperación.

Edward sonrió de lado.

_Oh, esta semana sería de lo más interesante._

* * *

**_¿Les gustooooooooooo? Háganme sabe lo que opinan con un Review :) No sean tímidas. Rompan el silencio. Yo vivo de sus RR :) jajaja_**

Saludos xx

~Jessie3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, la idea del fic si :)**

* * *

La cena en Port Ángeles transcurrió tan normal como fue posible; entre los murmullos gruñones de Isabella Swan y la miel que Emmett y Rosalie destilaban al estar juntos en un mismo lugar. Edward se dedicó a buscar en Internet cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de la fabulosa morena frente a él.

Para colmo, Emmett eligió la mesa más privada y alejada de la entrada, por lo que sus posibilidades de huir inesperadamente eran pocas. La mesa estaba junto a la ventana, como los asientos de un tren y Edward estaba atrapado frente a Bella.

_¿Cómo hacer sonreír a la reina del infierno? _Buscó. Y una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios. Observó de reojo a Isabella. Ella miraba hacía la calle, aunque Edward notó que hacía ningún punto en particular por que el par de orbes chocolates parecían viajar por algún lugar lejano, desenfocados.

De pronto una imperiosa necesidad de saber lo que ella pensaba invadió la mente de Edward. ¿Estaba maldiciéndolo en silencio? ¿O pensaba en otra persona?

Junto a él, Emmett seguía contándole a Rosalie alguna tontería sobre el Jeep Wrangler y lo genial que sería que los dos bajaran a La Push el fin de semana.

―Eh, Bella… lo siento ―masculló Edward con dificultad.

Isabella lo miró con indiferencia.

―Sobre lo que dije y todo eso ―continuó Edward ― No quise decirlo realmente, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Bella frunció los labios y dijo: ―Vaya, que gesto de tu parte. ¿Es una tradición en Forks? ¿Insultar a las personas que no conoces y…

―Sólo acepta la maldita disculpa ―la interrumpió Edward levemente exasperado ―¿Son todas las chicas de Phoenix tan insufribles?

La chica castaña dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

―Idiota.

Al poco tiempo Emmett pidió la cuenta y los cuatro abandonaron el restaurante.

Una hora después despedían a Rosalie y su prima frente a la casa de los Hale. Emmett las acompañó hasta la puerta y Edward observó cuando ambas entraron. Luego la chica Hale volvió a salir y le dio un besó a Emmett, después volvió adentro de la casa. Emmett se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos. Edward hizo sonar la bocina del Jeep.

―¡Vámonos ya! ―le urgió desde la camioneta.

―Le diré que seamos novios. Lo juro. El fin de semana, Eddie. Iremos a La Push, Rose, Bella, tu y yo. ―dijo Emmett con entusiasmo.

―¿No te agradó Isabella? ―inquirió Emmett alzando la ceja.

―Es demasiado quejica ―dijo Edward cuando el Jeep se detuvo frente a su casa. Emmett vivía a unas pocas cuadras.

―¿Y tú no?

Edward resopló.

―Por supuesto que no ―bajó del auto y antes de entrar a la casa le dijo a Emmett: ―Además, ella no es mi tipo.

Emmett se rio estruendosamente. ―Ya lo veremos ―susurró quedito cuando Edward desapareció.

* * *

―Estoy en casa ―dijo Edward en voz alta a sabiendas que nadie lo escucharía.

Él era hijo único por lo tanto se veía obligado a vivir con sus padres. Edward Sr y Elizabeth Masen, la pareja perfecta… o por lo menos, así pensaban la mayoría de los pobladores en Forks. Ah, y supieran los sucios secretos de la honorable familia Masen.

Cansado, subió a su habitación y se echó sobre la cama, luego se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia.

* * *

―¿Qué hacen en Forks durante el verano? ―preguntó Bella. Desvió la vista de la ventana empapada por gotitas de la llovizna matutina. Apenas se vislumbraban unos ligeros rayos de sol que no se atrevían a filtrarse por las nubes.

Rosalie terminó de cepillarse el cabello.

―Podemos ir de pesca―replicó sonriendo ―¿Qué? O dar una vuelta por La Push ―agregó la chica rubia.

Bella suspiró profundamente y dijo con voz aburrida: ―Absolutamente divertido. ―se echó sobre la cama y miró fijamente al techo: ―Preferiría estar en Phoenix. Lo juro.

Rosalie frunció los labios. Intentó recordarle a Bella que habían acordado no quejarse, Rose tampoco estaba muy feliz de tener que posponer ciertos encuentros con Emmett por no poder dejar sola a su _pobre _prima de Phoenix.

Bella era a efectos prácticos la bebé caprichosa de la familia.

―Ponte un suéter y bajemos a La Push ―le dijo Rosalie ―Quedé con Emmett y sino salgo contigo mamá comenzará a preguntarme cosas tontas.

Bella resopló.

―Edward no irá ―musitó Rose casi aliviada ―él no es tan malo, sólo que… no te conviene. Es todo. ¿Vale?

―No tengo dos años, Rose ―replicó Bella. Muy en el fondo estaba decepcionada que Edward Masen faltara al encuentro con Emmett en la playa.

* * *

Bella observó las olas espumosas mojar la orilla de la playa. A lo lejos, vislumbro la silueta de Rose y junto a ella Emmett, jugando. A ella le pareció cosa de otro mundo estar en una playa con aquel clima que probablemente no superaba los 10ºC.

No había forma de que Bella Swan entrara al agua con esa temperatura. De ningún modo. Se abrazó a si misma intentando calentarse un poco en la gruesa sudadera Hurley blanca que Rose le prestó antes de salir.

―La playa definitivamente no es lo tuyo ―una vocecilla aterciopelada dijo con burla implícita.

Bella giró sobre su hombro y se halló observando a Edward Masen, quién sólo vestía una ligera bermuda hawaiana para playa. Como si en vez de estar en la playa de La Push apunto de congelarse, estuviesen en alguna playa californiana disfrutando del sol.

―¿Padeces retraso mental? ¡Está más frío que el jodido polo norte! ―chilló desesperada ―Puedes coger una pulmonía o algo feo.

Edward se sentó junto a ella.

―Gracias por preocuparte. Lo tendré en mente.

Bella se removió incómoda en su lugar, sentada lejos de la orilla en un tronco cubierto por lama pegajosa.

―¿No vas a meterte al agua?

―¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Ella bufó.

―Ya quisieras.

―Eres muy rara ―le dijo Edward ―Mira, hagamos las paces. ¿Quieres darte una vuelta por Seattle la próxima semana? Tómalo como una alternativa a pasar todo un día en Forks.

Bella frunció los labios.

―No salgo con extraños.

―Sabes mi nombre, por lo que, técnicamente, ya no soy extraño ―debatió Edward.

Bella lo miró por unos segundos. Si, era guapo... hermoso y perfecto. Una especie de Dios griego enviado por Zeus a la tierra para atormentar a mujeres débiles como ella.

―Vale, pero tienes que llevarme al centro comercial. Y que salgamos no significa nada, ¿entendido?

Edward alzó la ceja.

―¿Crees que quiero llevarte fuera de Forks para...intentar algo contigo? ―preguntó evitando reír.

Bella se sonrojó violentamente.

―En realidad, lo hago ―dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo ―pero cuando vaya a intentar algo contigo no te invitaré a Seattle. Iremos a Las Vegas o algo más distinto.

―¡Idiota! ―chilló Bella propinandole un golpe en el hombro.

Edward se rió.

―Entonces, mañana iremos a Seattle...y no, Isabella Swan, aunque tu lo desees no voy a intentar nada contigo.

* * *

**Hoooooooooola mis queridas lectoras/es :) espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Gracias por los Reviews, pocos pero sinceros. La próxima actualización la intentare hacer la siguiente semana o sea... Lunes.**

**Un saludo para todos los que leen sin dejar comentario!3**

**~JessieBlack28**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Crepúsculo le pertenece a S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la idea del fic:)**

* * *

Bella tamborileó los dedos en su pierna. Habían salido de Port Ángeles muy temprano, ya tenían más de tres horas en carretera. Decidió recapitular por tercera vez el inicio del día, cuando Edward detuvo el flamante Jeep Wrangler de Emmett frente a la casa de Rosalie.

_Edward traía puestos unos lentes de sol negros. Caminó hasta la puerta y la invitó a acompañarlo._

_-¿Te has dado cuenta que no hay ningún rayito de sol? -preguntó Bella evitando mofarse de él._

_-Lo sé. Me los he puesto por que tú brillas demasiado, princesa. Podrías dejarme ciego. -replicó Edward y luego esbozo una sonrisa divertida._

_Isabella Swan sintió arder sus mejillas. _

_Edward le abrió la puerta del Jeep y después subió él. Bella le echó un rápido vistazo, Edward iba de lo más casual, aun así parecía un modelo de Calvin Klein; dolorosamente hermoso como para ser real, ella no supo si era por la forma en que el cabello broncíneo despeinado contrastaba a la perfección con los ojos verde esmeralda de él. Bella pensó que si los ojos de él se hubiesen girado hacia ella en aquel momento, se vería sumergida en un mar totalmente verde._

_-¿Y bien? -inquirió Edward arrancando._

_-¿Y bien qué?_

_-Realmente espero que hables, Isabella. Tenemos un viaje de aproximadamente cuatro horas..._

_Bella abrió los ojos como plato. ¿Cuatro horas compartiendo un espacio cerrado con Edward Masen?_

_Dios._

_-¿Seattle está lejos?_

_Edward se encogió de hombros._

_-Un poco. Cuatro horas._

_Bella resopló. Rogó a su fuero interno porque el tiempo pasara volando, la verdad era que los nervios la estaban pescando poco a poco: no todos los días sales de viaje con un Dios griego._

_-¿Se han molestado tus padres porque vamos muy lejos?_

_él se rio secamente._

_-En absoluto. ¿Se han molestado los tuyos? ¿O Rosalie? Me encantaría verle la cara en este momento -dijo Edward._

_Bella sacudió la cabeza._

_-No quisieras. Rose está furiosa, pero no va a delatarme. Se supone que no debo estar fuera de casa -musitó Bella con un toque rebelde implícito en su tono._

_Edward la miró de reojo._

_-¿Por eso te han enviado de Phoenix?_

_Bella dudó unos segundos en contestar. Charles Swan, un importante congresista en Arizona y el padre de Bella, estaba totalmente enfadado por la última fiesta a la que ella había asistido; una reunión que organizaron sus amigos en Arizona y resultó atraer la atención de la policía, con lo cual Bella terminó una noche entera tras barandilla. _

_-En absoluto -imitó la respuesta de Edward. -¿Qué hay sobre tu y Emmett? -preguntó Bella para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación -¿Desde cuándo son mejores amigos?_

_-No lo sé -admitió Edward -Supongo que hemos sido amigos desde siempre. Mi padre y el señor Cullen siempre han sido amigos, mejores amigos. Luego nuestras madres se hicieron amigas y... ya._

_-Ser amigos está en su ADN -murmuró Bella -que historia de amor más interesante. Espero realmente que Rose no sea un obstáculo entre ustedes dos -finalizó Bella con tono burlón._

_Edward negó con delicadeza._

_-Por eso salgo contigo, princesa. Emmett y Rose deben de estar almorzando en la cafetería de Sue, mientras tú y yo vamos a visitar la Ciudad Esmeralda -dijo Edward antes de subir el volumen del estéreo y poner fin a cualquier conversación._

_Bella reprimió la necesidad de propinarle un golpe poco juguetón a Edward._

-Despierta, Bella -la vocecilla aterciopelada de Edward le susurró suavemente al oído.

Isabella abrió los ojos perezosamente. Se había quedado dormida.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó confundida. La última vez que había mantenido los ojos abiertos su único paisaje era la desierta autopista.

Edward sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti misma? Baja del Jeep, iré a estacionarlo y te alcanzó aquí en unos minutos. Sólo evita perderte -dijo Edward.

Bella le hizo caso respecto a todo. Cuando él se fue a buscar aparcamiento ella se dedicó a observar su alrededor. Detrás de ella había una calle, y más allá una fuente circular. Bella giró su vista al frente, un edificio se extendía hacia arriba; la base era un local circular y tenía un enorme anunció con letras blancas que decía SPACE NEEDLE CENTER, sobre él estaba edificada la famosa aguja espacial de Seattle.

_Dios._

-Pensé que sería impresionante para nuestra primera cita. -Edward musitó junto a ella.

Bella dio un respingo. Él tenía la capacidad de asustarla.

-¿Cita? Esto es una salida de amigos. Dijiste que no significaba nada. Dijiste que no iba a pasar nada entre nosotros -farfulló Bella.

_Ellos no tenían una cita._

Edward se río.

-Y no pasará nada, señorita Swan. Incluso cuando sé que te mueres por que pase lo contrario. Ahora, ¿te apetece subir a la punta del _space needle_? O prefieres discutir sobre relaciones que no están sucediendo.

Bella suspiró. Se dijo a si misma que podría sobrellevar un poco la situación con Edward.

-Andando. Nunca en mi vida he visitado el _spice needle._

-_Space needle _–la corrigió Edward.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-De todos modos, me has entendido.

_Sería un recorrido muy interesante._

* * *

Edward le indicó que primero entrarían al restaurante y después subirían a lo alto de la aguja. Tomaron un elevador junto a otras ocho personas, Bella se sintió muy sofocada. Reprimió una mueca de asco al percibir un fétido olor. ¿Por qué la gente prefería soltar gases en lugares cerrados? Era de pésimo gusto.

―¿Sueles marearte a menudo? ―preguntó Edward cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Bella alzó la ceja.

―Tú me mareas.

Edward rodó los ojos.

―¿No lo sientes? ―preguntó él abriendo los brazos a su alrededor.

Fue entonces cuando Bella sintió el leve giró que daba la aguja sobre su eje. Un suave movimiento para nada molesto.

―¿Cómo…?

―Ya lo verás ―la interrumpió Edward sonriendo ampliamente, dejando entrever una perfecta doble hilera de relucientes dientes blancos. ―Apuesto que esta es la mejor salida con alguien del sexo masculino que has tenido nunca. Y me apuesto el coche, que es lo que más quiero.

Bella se rio genuinamente. _Por primera vez,_pensó Edward. Y él sonido que ella profirió fue musical y suave, a Edward se le antojó la mejor melodía para sus oídos.

―¡Vamos adentro! ―pidió Bella.

_Así que esto se necesita para hacerla feliz. Impresionarla, _repuso Edward para sus adentros.

El restaurante estaba lleno. A tope. Las mesas cercanas a los ventanales eran las más solicitadas.

―Por Dios ―se quejó Bella ―No hay lugar. ¿Edward? ¿Reservaste? Realmente quiero admirar la vista más de cerca.

Edward hizo una mueca. ―No reservé, Bella. Nadie puede reservar aquí, es un lugar turístico. ―le explicó rápidamente ―Pero conozco a unas personas. Dame un segundo ¿vale?

Bella observó al chico de cabellos cobrizos y figura desgarbada desaparecer entre las personas. Ella todavía estaba en la entrada. Le pareció imposible que Edward hallase la manera de vaciar una mesa. Sería una tremenda pena no poder mirar desde los ventanales polarizados. Hasta ahora todo iba de maravilla, ella se mentalizó en que esto definitivamente no era una cita.

No podía serlo. Isabella sólo estaba de vacaciones, no en plan de buscar pareja. Incluso cuando Edward –además de ser gloriosamente hermoso y perfecto –podría ser el mejor novio que una chica jamás hubiese deseado.

―Tengo una mesa ―le informó Edward acercándose a su lado. Bella dio un respingo. Él le regalo una sonrisa torcida ―¿Me acompaña, señorita Swan? ―inquirió tendiéndole la mano.

Bella miró fugazmente la mano de Edward.

_Ah qué diablos, _pensó Bella al mismo tiempo que cogía rápidamente la mano de él. Edward la guío a una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana.

―Pensé que no había espacio ―murmuró Bella.

―Soy influyente ―dijo Edward restándole importancia ―Ahora, admira la vista señorita Swan.

Bella lo obedeció. A pesar de que no se trataba de un paisaje natural, era una de las cosas más espectaculares que había visto en los últimos meses. Bella se preguntó si todo el cúmulo de edificios que veía a lo lejos era Seattle y alguna ciudad extra, porque era bastante impactante. Se preguntó si, cuando subieran a la cima de la aguja, podrían rozar el cielo con los dedos.

_Claro que no, tonta, _se reprendió mentalmente. Un débil sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

―¿Edward Masen? ―una chica rubia se acercó a saludarlos. Bella alzó la ceja. ¿Quién rayos era esa mujer de cuerpo despampanante y cabellos rubio cereza?

―¿Jessica? ―inquirió Edward asombrado.

La mujer hizo una mueca.

―Tanya ―lo corrigió, luego miró a Bella de reojo ―¿Ahora se te da la costumbre de tener novia, Eddie?

Edward frunció los labios. ―Ella es Bella Swan, mi…

―novia. ―dijo Bella rápidamente ―Y a su novia le encantaría que nos dejarás almorzar. Solos, gracias.

Tanya ignoró olímpicamente a Bella.

―Un gusto verte, _Eddie. _Llámame en cualquier momento, ¿vale? ―y luego se alejó en un trote grácil para los doce centímetros de tacón que pisaba.

Edward miró sorprendido a Bella.

―¿Novia, huh?

―No te emociones ―le dijo Bella rodando los ojos ―Desde lejos se notaba que ni te acordabas de ella. Sólo le ahorre la humillación.

Edward se río.

―Por supuesto.

A los pocos minutos se acercó un mesero y ambos ordenaron. Edward pidió un desayuno especial y una malteada de chocolate, Bella le copió.

―¿Sabías que Seattle fue la primera ciudad donde se escuchó una canción de los Beatles por la radio? ―preguntó Edward ―¿Y qué Harbor Island es la isla superficial más grande del país?

―No ―replicó Bella ―Te has aprendido eso del panfleto que cogiste en la entrada ¿verdad?

Edward sonrió. ―Más o menos, pero esto no: además de ver una parte de Seattle… si miras bien a través de la ventana ―dijo Edward apuntando con la vista al gigantesco ventanal junto a ellos ―puedes ver las montañas de Olympic y Cascade, el monte Rainier… y muchos más.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Bella y miró hacía donde Edward lo hacía. Sí, se podía ver a lo lejos un sistema de montañas, aunque ella no sabría cuál era cual. ―Magnifico.

―Solía venir aquí con mis padres todos los fines de semana ―dijo Edward y Bella observó la forma en que sus ojos observaban más allá del paisaje, como recordando algo divertido. ―Me pareció una buena forma de distraerte un poco. Forks es bastante aburrido.

―Dímelo a mí ―musitó Bella ―Estoy exiliada en Forks hasta que terminen las vacaciones.

―Puedes contármelo ―dijo Edward ―Seré una tumba ―le aseguró.

Bella chasqueó la lengua y dijo: ―Es una historia bastante aburrida.

―Soy todo oídos ―replicó Edward.

Bella se río. ―Vale, mi padre es congresista en Arizona… no me interrumpas, Edward ―le advirtió ― Así que, unos amigos hicieron una fiesta. Una fiesta salvaje, totalmente. Regresé a mi casa con un grupo de chicos que iban ebrios, el coche en el que viajaba se volcó y la policía levantó un reporte…poco bonito. ―Bella hizo una pausa ―Papá lo vio, casi le da el infarto y decidió que no iba a dejarme un verano cerca de mis amigos. Fin.

Edward alzó la ceja.

―Vaya. Así que eres toda una rebelde ¿no?

―Oh, no. Sólo me tocó regresar con las personas incorrectas en el momento menos adecuado ―se justificó Bella. ―¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algo emocionante para contar?

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

―Tengo una historia sobre esta chica que conocí hace unos días. Ella es hermosa y cree que yo soy un imbécil. Planeo hacerle ver lo contrario ―le contó Edward ―Probablemente la conoces, su padre es un congresista y la envío a Forks por portarse mal ―finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Bella se sonrojó.

―Sí, creo que ya he oído esa historia.

* * *

Regresaron a Forks sin problemas. Edward dejó a Bella justo a las 7 pm frente a la puerta de la casa de la familia Hale.

―Gracias ―dijo Bella antes de bajar del coche ―Fue bastante divertido. ¿Quién diría que serías soportable?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

―También me divertí. Supongo que fuera de los ojos de tu prima eres menos hostil ¿no? ―dijo Edward esbozando una sonrisa.

―No tientes tu suerte, Señor Masen. ―musitó Bella ―Nos veremos después ―dijo antes de bajar del coche.

―Espera… ―Edward la detuvo por la muñeca ―yo…― el móvil de él timbró.

_Estupendo, _pensó Bella.

Edward liberó la muñeca de Bella y revisó el móvil.

―Me tengo que ir ―le dijo ―Te veo luego.

Bella bajó del auto y Edward arrancó.

_Eso fue grosero _pensó Bella. ¿No podía él acompañarla a la puerta?

_¿Y luego qué? ¿Darte un beso de las buenas noches? _Susurró una vocecilla en la cabeza de Bella.

―Ni pensarlo ―murmuró Bella. La sola imagen de los labios de Edward acercándose a los suyos le produjo un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose del nuevo pensamiento.

Caminó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta. Una desesperada Rosalie la recibió.

―¿Y bien?

Bella sonrió.

―Podría acostumbrarme a tener a Edward Masen revoloteando a mi alrededor.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa! ¿como estan lectores/as guapos? :* gracias por los reviews! y por los favs y follows también, los adoro oficialmente :') Acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo, poco a poco iré abordando a Edward/Bella con más profundidad.**

**Háganme saber lo que piensan con un review! **

**saludos xx **

**-Jessie**

**pd. cualquier horror ortográfico es culpa de mi antigua profesora de lectura y redacción :)**


End file.
